


It Feels So Good When Its With You

by psychojean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Co-workers, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, So beware, iwaoi - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im im kinda gay" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am EXTREMELY rusty, I haven't written fic in years lol. But my new years resolution to write more so yeah! I'll try to squeeze some stuff in during school. So Enjoy!

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Iwaizumi opens his eyes, It’s Monday he sulks. He goes on his daily routine, he gets out of bed, does a couple of pushups, bathes and inhales no more than two cups of coffee and walks to the train station to get to work. Iwaizumi lives his life in order, nothing off track to avoid any mild irritation that would cause him to have an angry outburst, he goes to his work that pays fairly well and is 15 minutes away by train, he lives in a good apartment and meets with his friends from high school every couple of days for drinks. But when he wakes up for a brand new-Hardly brand new day he feels a little numb and plain. He wakes up with a wish that something significant would fall upon him and add a little color to his mediocre simple life. But thats _too_ risky.

The planets are off alignment, and Iwaizumi's luck is disturbed. He slept in a wrong way so he woke up with his neck hurting, the water heater broke down and he forgot to turn on his coffee machine. Needless to say, his day started pretty shitty. 

The building is cold and monochrome, Iwaizumi barley nods to the nice receptionist and walks towards the elevator. He presses his floor number then closes his eyes and goes through the work he has for today in his mind. The elevator almost closes when someone yells and slams into Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stumbles back and grunts, the first irritation he faces today. The male next to him hastily apologises and leans on the wall to catch his breath. Iwaizumi stands straight and takes a look at the person next to him. The male next to him is flushed and clutching a satchel to his chest, his chestnut hair is a little messy, when he catches his breath he stands straight and smooths it over waving his hand in front of his face to cool his flushed cheeks. He’s a little taller than Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi scowls.

“What floor?” Iwaizumi asks. “Five” The male replies fixing his coat collar and taking a look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi presses the five button again.

“Oh, same floor?” The male asks, Iwaizumi nods and looks straight. “Ah… My name is Oikawa Tooru, I’m new around here. I work at the instructions column for the volleyball magazine” He smiles brightly, Iwaizumi squints from the brightness. “Congratulations on the job” Iwaizumi mutters, not wanting to engage further more, he does not have enough patience to deal with a cheerful newbie or anyone today.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but then the elevator door opens, Iwaizumi swiftly walks out the elevator leaving Oikawa behind and heading towards his cubicle. Iwaizumi figures he should be nicer but it doesn't say so in his job requirements, but his job requirements say that he should finish his work and submit it before Thursday- so he begins working in silence. But Iwaizumi can't really focus, not with all the laughters and cheers going on by him. He looks up from his work to see his colleagues all engaged in a conversation with Oikawa. Oikawa charms them with his smart words and spectacular achievements. Thats the second irritation he gets today, so he rubs his temples and directs his focus back to his work.

Iwaizumi doesn't really care about befriending his colleagues really, he pretty much gave up after the first week when he attempted to converse and all they talked about was their female workers bodies- And so Iwaizumi isolated himself, focusing on submitting his work correct and on time to avoid any troubles from his boss. Tapping the last words Iwaizumi stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles, he completed his work for the day without any disturbances since Oikawa was in his bosses office. Iwaizumi was glad but a little worried about the guy, It was his first day of work Iwaizumi thought. But I don't really care, Iwaizumi concluded.

It goes on for the next couple of days.

"Did you see that Newbie Oikawa? his column got the highest rates on his first week"

"Yeah, Oikawa is a pretty sick dude. I heard he used to play Volleyball when he was in University."

"Oikawa is a really nice guy!"

"Do you think if we invited Oikawa to drinks he will agree? He is so cool!"

_Oikawa Oikawa Oikawa Oikawa OIKAWA_

-

“Iwaizumi! Boss wants to talk to you.” His coworker called, Iwaizumi stood up and walked to his bosses office, dreading if he sent something wrong or hoping he would get a reward. Instead, he found himself sitting next to The Great Oikawa Tooru who was smiling all wide and confident, and barely missing what his Boss instructs him to do. “Iwaizumi-kun I would like for you to work with Oikawa-kun on the instructions column, I already assigned a new person to edit for Sawamura for the weekly star players section- So I would like if you paired with Oikawa to edit his column”

“Excuse me what?” Iwaizumi asked in disbelief, he liked Sawamura. The guy didn’t bother to befriend Iwaizumi and always sent his work on time and in top shape.

“What’s wrong Iwaizumi-kun? you’re usually very attentive.. Anyway I want you to be Oikawa-kun’s editor.” His boss commands. "Why me? couldn't Kageyama do so?"

"Him and many others are begging to be my editors but the only one available in the time being is you Iwaizumi-san." Why does the universe hate him so much? He can't stand to be even stand next to the guy. His boss stares at Iwaizumi waiting for his answer, Iwaizumi grunts a “fine” and excuses himself back to his cubicle. Iwaizumi is now full on irritated, he hates working with new people- and now even more since his new partner is the Amazing Oikawa Tooru.

He sits back at his cubicle and leans back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths- its fine, its fine. one two three four, breathe and repeat. It’s good right? getting experience and working with new people! its interesting and fun.

Iwaizumi wants to die.

A cough disturbs Iwaizumi, he opens one eye and sees Oikawa smiling at him. Why does he smile so much? It looks so forced. Iwaizumi sits up and sighs. “Okay, You need to send me your work between 2pm till 10pm, no later than that alright? and please use Ariel as the default font. We are merely coworkers and not friends so don't go over anything not related to work.” Iwaizumi says, twirling his seat and looking at Oikawa.

Oikawa’s brow twitches for a bit and he chuckles. “Alright then, Usually people start with their names as an introduction.” “Its Iwaizumi Hajime” “Can I call you Iwa-chan?” “Absolutely not.” “Okay, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi groans and rubs his temples.

He leans on the table and folds his arms, he buries his nose in the crook of his arm and watches Oikawa setting his stationary and desk supplies. One thing Iwaizumi is grateful for is that currently Oikawa is quite and leaving him alone. He looks pretty cheerful, Iwaizumi thinks. Iwaizumi shakes the thought out of his head and closes his eyes and sighs, as soon as he drifts to sleep he hears Oikawa singling a long quietly to a pop song. Iwaizumi wonders what he did to deserve this.

The day reaches to it’s end. Iwaizumi shrugs his coat on and bids farewell to the receptionist and walks towards the train station. Today has been a long day for Iwaizumi, all he wishes is to go back home, drink camomile tea and pretend this day never happened. His calm daydream is broken by a tap on the shoulder accompanied by an “Hey Iwa-chan!” with a smiling Oikawa.

Iwaizumi grunts and walks faster, Oikawa pouts and slings his arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I think you are the grumpiest person to ever set foot on earth, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa muses. Iwaizumi attempts to push him off but Oikawa has a strong grip. Iwaizumi just stops struggling and sighs. “What exactly do you want from me? We don’t have any work so cut the shit” Iwaizumi asks feeling exasperated. “I wonder if you ever smiled, or if you were ever nice to someone in your life.” Oikawa wonders aloud. “I am nice just not to people like you.” “So mean, Iwa-chan! Were coworkers! we should be buddies! How about we go for drinks?” Oikawa suggests.

“How about you leave me alone and go home to your girlfriend.” Iwaizumi attempts to push Oikawa off, but he still has a grip over him. “Girlfriend hmm? Oh you are mistaken Iwa-chan. Firstly, I am single. And second, I am gay.” Oikawa announces. Iwaizumi stops trying to push Oikawa off and looks at him. Oikawa’s smile falters and is replaced by a little bit of worry. “You’re gonna call me disgusting now, right?” Oikawa moves his arm off Iwaizumi’s shoulders and shifts in his seat.

“No, I don’t really care if you’re gay.” Iwaizumi states watching Oikawa’s surprised eyes connect with his, and Oikawa smiles. Iwaizumi thinks just for a moments that his smile looks genuine. “All I care about is that you submit our work on time” Iwaizumi says, then he hears Oikawa chuckle, and then they settle in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I'm sorry for posting late! school started so I'm trying to smash so many hobbies and school work at once. I wish to write more so here my first piece of the year!   
> fuck yea productiveness. Lets hope i actually keep this up.  
> ENJOY!

The repeated beeping and the persistent sunlight force Iwaizumi to wake from his blissed slumber and prepare for a “new” day. He goes through his routine as usual, and walks to the train station. Iwaizumi ponders what would happen today, His days havent been the same ever since Oikawa arrived. When Iwaizumi returns home he always has a pop song stuck in his head for some reason. And ever since Oikawa found out they leave at the same time and go on the same train, Oikawa started to wait for Iwaizumi by the door so they can walk together. Iwaizumi hated it in the beginning- but they Iwaizumi started to look forward to seeing Oikawa by the monochrome door.

Oikawa is not such a bad guy, really. Iwaizumi thinks. 

Iwaizumi arrives to his work, going through the elevator, when the bell dings and Iwaizumi arrives at his floor he walks to his cubicle. Iwaizumi reviews the document he received from Oikawa yesterday, after a while he takes a break and stretches his aching arms. At the time, Oikawa walks in and greets Iwaizumi with his usual cheerful smile, Iwaizumi notices Oikawa staring at him a little longer and nods. Oikawa sits next to him and begins to work on his own work.

The clock dings and its break time, Iwaizumi rubs his eyes and stretches. He remembers that he bought a packet of tea that he’d been itching to try. Iwaizumi takes it out of his bag and walks to the employees lounge to prepare himself some tea to drink. As he walks he hears laughter erupting from of course his colleagues laughing at something Oikawa said. He scowls and pours himself hot water carefully, as he dips the tea packet he smells the pleasing aroma.

Iwaizumi walks out to see Oikawa standing flushed and an uncomfortable grin on his face. His colleagues are laughing really hard and some have their face in the look of disgust. “Oi! Iwaizumi! check it out, Oikawa Tooru’s a FAG” One colleague calls out and bursts laughing. The others keep calling him a fag, one calls him disgusting and the other calls him a freak, some even say he should be fired ASAP. Oikawa looks like he wants the earth to swallow him as he tries to laugh it off but it sounds so choked as if he’s about to cry.

Iwaizumi doesn’t think, hes too shocked to be think, he didn’t- or maybe he should've expected his misogynistic, sexist co-workers to be homophobic. Iwaizumi sets his mug down carefully, he walks towards the hysterical group pushing people out of the way till he stands in front of Oikawa. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with a surprised look as Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s tie and pulls him close, their lips meet and the silence is thick. Iwaizumi pulls away, his ears red and his mind fuzzy. He looks at his colleagues.

“There is nothing wrong with his sexuality, and if I hear any of you making disgusting comments on him I promise you, you’ll be sitting in your pathetic apartments trying to find a job that would accept a piece of shit like you.” Iwaizumi exclaims.

Iwaizumi nods towards a still dazed Oikawa and walks to pick up his now cold tea, he sighs dejected and walks towards the employe’s lounge again. His ears are still hot and his mine is still fuzzy. I can’t believe I just kissed Oikawa. But that wasn’t the thing that surprised Iwaizumi the most- he actually liked the feel of Oikawa’s lips against his. Oikawa’s lips were really soft… _Oh shit, Am I gay_? Iwaizumi thought.

He never paid any attention to his sexuality, he dated a couple of girls back in high school sure, but he never got that exciting feel his classmates talked about constantly. He brushed it off as being uninterested and lived his life. But now, his fuzzy mind that continues to centre around Oikawa no matter what he tried to think about. His warm face and the most famous butterflies in his stomach. Iwaizumi concludes he is _fucked_.

Iwaizumi takes a couple of breaths and sips his tea to calm himself. Then he walks back to his desk, Iwaizumi keeps his head high and looks straight in front. Trying to block out the whispers behind him. Oikawa doesn’t meet his eyes and focuses on his work, Iwaimzumi sits next to him and works through this thick tension.

The day ends, Iwaizumi shrugs his coat on and walks to meet Oikawa. He's a little nervous he has to admit, but he will try his best to not make this awkward or weird, play it cool. Iwaizumi walks out the building to see Oikawa leaned against a light pole, the light is reflecting on his face making his features stand out. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa’s lips feel soft but he never saw how pretty his lips look. His hair looks soft, Iwaizumi notes. Oikawa looks up to Iwaizumi and catches him staring. Iwaizumi clears his throat and he can feel his cheeks go war. He gestures to their direction and Oikawa nods.

They silently walk towards the train station. It’s strange how silent Oikawa is, he usually talks so much even when Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, but Iwaizumi always listens. “Are you okay? you’re never this silent. Always blabbering about how this “Mr. Refreshing” has smoother skin than you even though he doesn't moisturise.” Iwaizumi says, trying to get Oikawa to respond. Oikawa looks up and smiles wide, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Oh of course i’m fine! wow Iwa-chan I'm surprised you remember! Has it been going through you mind because your skin isn’t as smooth as you want it to be?”

“Shut up dumbass, I can clearly see you're not okay. Look, if it’s about this thing that happened today. I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. Those people are assholes and I can’t stand assholes. So please do not be upset over a fact of scumbags okay?” Oikawa looks surprised at Iwaizumi, he looks troubled for a second. Then a genuine smile breaks out, Iwaizumi’s heart soars and he thanks the dark sky for hiding his flaming cheeks.

“Thank you Iwa-chan… you’re actually nice after all.” Oikawa says, his smile bright. Iwaizumi kicks the back of Oikawa’s leg, Oikawa screeches and almost trips. Yells about how mean and savage Iwaizumi is, and how he isn't actually nice after all.

Oikawa doesn't miss the chuckle that comes out of Iwaizumi and the soft smile that decorates his face. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, taken back by his smile. Iwaizumi continues to walk front and Oikawa sets his hand on his drumming heart. Oikawa always found Iwaizumi appealing to the eyes. He has been attracted to his appearance, but ever since Iwaizumi stood up for him and kissed him firm and well. He saw a different person. Different from the grumpy man he always sits next to and never says good work like all the other colleagues do. Iwaizumi is pretty kind, Iwaizumi stood up for him and did not judge him because of his sexuality, Iwaizumi… Oikawa concludes that he is _fucked_.

They bid goodbye to each other and walk home, each with their heads in the clouds and warmth in their hearts. Thinking of each other but assuming the other thinks of something else.

* * *

 

It’s quiet, Iwaizumi thinks. It’s a work day for sure, what is he doing awake at this time? He can’t stop thinking about that kiss. He feels consumed by its feeling. When he kissed oikawa a pleasant feeling ran through his body. It was like when his old volleyball team wins a 3 round game, and everyone is cheering and he feels enveloped with joy. But this feeling is very different he felt so sure, he felt so right. He wanted it to happen again, he wished it would've happened in a different situation. Maybe if Iwaizumi took OIkawa to a nice dinner, or in front of that lake they walk by, or maybe… Iwaizumi rubs his eyes again, he is sure now. He likes Oikawa now. Even with his annoying “Iwa-chans!” and lazy procrastination. Even with his constant hum for pop songs and his bright laugh. Even with his charms that always seem to capture everyone.

Iwaizumi likes Oikawa. But Iwaizumi can’t… Oikawa must be creeped out by him? Iwaizumi thinks and groans out of frustration. “ _If a person suddenly grabbed you and kissed you you’d definitely be creeped out”_ Iwaizumi thinks. Iwaizumi decided to put his feelings in a box and put them far away, for the sake of Oikawa’s comfort zone. He doesn’t want to impose Oikawa into something he wouldn't want. And besides, Oikawa counts as a person Iwaizumi cares about- Platonically he would put it, Romantically he actually feels. Iwaizumi sighs and rubs his head, he wished his life would get something new, and it did. He met Oikawa, but he wished it would've been in different circumstances- in circumstances that wont let him have a no zone crush. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and tries his best to sleep, to not think of a certain person who places sticky notes on his computer that say “Iwa-chan ~ I sent you my work already! be ready for the easist editing you’ll do because it is spectacular! - Oikawa” and a goofy wink eye kaoemoji next to his name.

* * *

 

Oikawa wakes up dreading this morning. He doesn't follow his usual routine, since he spent the night tossing and turning. Oikawa doesn't want to go to work today, he doesn't want to see his colleagues avoid him and giving him looks, he doesn't want to hear the whisper of that insulting word. He simply wants to be swallowed by the earth. Oikawa remembers though, the feel on his lips and the stern voice that protected him. He remembers Iwaizumi’s comforting words and he feels so warm inside. He smiles- If Iwaizumi is there, he can handle the hateful stares he will get. Oikawa Remembers when Iwaizumi kissed him, in the moment of shock and self loath stopped by soft firm lips. His heart soared and he felt complete, it felt so right. But, maybe Iwaizumi doesn't feel the same way Oikawa feels. Iwaizumi kissed him to spite the homophobes at their work, It wasn't a “I like you” kiss it was a “Fuck you leave him alone” kiss, Oikawa’s smile falters. Iwaizumi is probably straight, but he has a good heart, so he doesn’t think of Oikawa that way.

Oikawa feels his chest tighten, he takes a couple of deep breathes and walks to work, deciding he wont try to engage Iwaizumi in any way that would make him uncomfortable. Even though Iwaizumi stated that their relationship is only work related, and he stood up to him just because he hated his colleagues actions doesn't mean he has any attraction towards Oikawa. But Oikawa’s only friend that respects him at work is Iwaizumi, and he wont let him slip away.

*^*^*

It goes on for a couple of excruciating days. Awkward morning greeting and silent walks to the train station. Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore. He hates how Oikawa started to look so lonely, all he does is work even during break time. Sometimes Iwaizumi would try to open a conversation with him, but Oikawa offers him a fake smile and abrupt answers then returns to his work. Oikawa started to look more grim each day, he doesn't hum like he used too, he doesn't leave sticky notes for Iwaizumi and he stopped talking about his life. Iwaizumi feels as dejected as he is. Even though his usual routine didn’t change and all he and Oikawa talk about is work, just like he wanted. He’s extremely unhappy, and by looking at Oikawa each day all sad. He feels even more unhappy.

After work ended on the way to the station, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s sleeve to stop him.

“Whats wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“I.. uhm.. fuck” Iwaizumi lets go of his sleeve and scratches his neck. “I think…uh… before that day, when I kissed you.. I never considered that I would be.. Gay. Sexualities and relationships never interested me because I never got that… That feeling of joy and warmth and completion. But when I kissed you to piss off those assholes. I couldn't get you out of my head, I felt that _feeling_ people talk about when they find someone they.. like” In the cold of night, Iwaizumi feels warm.

“I.. I like you Oikawa. You make me feel, you gave me something to look forward too in my mundane life. I’m sorry, If you’re creeped out by this but I can’t hold it any longer.”

Iwaizumi finally looks up, Oikawa is looking back with wide brown eyes. Iwaizumi panics when Oikawa’s eyes start to glisten, Oikawa swiftly walks to Iwaizumi and throws his arms around him. They hold each other tight, Iwaizumi’s shoulder wet with Oikawa’s tears, and the nape of Oikawa’s neck is warm from Iwaizumi’s nose. They stay like that for a bit, their actions speaking words and anticipations they couldn't form. When Oikawa pulls away and rubs the tears off his eyes, he chuckles.

“I thought we were merely co-workers Iwa-chan”

“I can make an exception” Iwaizumi says, as he presses his lips onto Oikawa’s. The moon shines above them, _This is new… I can get used to this_ , Iwaizumi thinks, feeling content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes and inconsistencies. English isn't my first language and I'm trying to improve at writing- so feedback would be very helpful thank you very much!
> 
> all bless iwaoi.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for any mistakes, if you see something please inform me! Your comments are always appreciated!


End file.
